Adventure Series (Mega Drive)
Thomas the Tank Engine is a Sega Genesis video game developed by Malibu Interactive and published by THQ in 1993. Players can pick between five engines to play with: Thomas, James, Percy, Toby and Duck. They can also colour in the engines and give the engineer a name. The colour of the engineer in the colouring in effects the colour of his sprite in-game. It has three different skill levels for three levels; Game, Race and Explore. The game is narrated by American Software programmer Craig Ewert. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Edward (non-playable) * Henry (non-playable) * Gordon (non-playable) * Sir Topham Hatt (voice-over) * Annie (not named; does not speak) Music The original Thomas title music is played at the title screen. This game featured music from seasons 1, 2 and 3. Various sound effects include a whistle, puffing, breaking, different tones of a selection 'ding' and a 'fill' effect while colouring the engines. Starting the Game The player must pick an engine from Thomas, James, Percy, Toby or Duck. The player can start straight away with Thomas, or colour-in any engine. In the colouring-in, they can choose what colour their engineer's clothes are by colouring them in on the picture. There is an opportunity to name the engineer after the player's own name, or pick from some of the names provided. Some of these include: Amy, Bill, Carlos, Dan, Elizabeth, Jasmine, Kevin, Laura, Maria, Sam, Tim, etc. You must also select a skill level of easy, medium or hard. Levels Game To find the correct rolling stock and take them to the designated station. Once complete, the Fat Controller will make a comment on speed and memory, and a score will be tallied. Rolling stock include flat trucks, mine trucks (Troublesome Trucks), log trucks, gravel trucks (also Troublesome Trucks), passenger trucks (Annie) and flat trucks having a shape of varying quantity or color. Stations include Cronk, Barrow, Crewe, Knapford, Dryaw, Maron, Elsbridge, Shiloh, Brendam, etc. Race Race to the finish line before the other engine reaches it, the player must keep up with his skills and speed (For example, get the up arrow balloons and candy. But watch out the mud, down arrow balloons and other engines). Explore The chance to explore the maps from 'Game' and 'Race' without a timer and points. Players can pick up loose trucks or coaches and take them anywhere. Trivia *This is the first video game where Annie appears without Clarabel. *The picture for the Game mode is a modified Ertl Thomas pulling a Troublesome Truck to a station for the Fat Controller, the picture for Race is the scene where Edward is trying to rescue James from Old Iron, and the picture for Explore is just a picture of an engine coming out of a tunnel. *During the start of the Game mode, the busy station theme is played. During the Game and Explore modes, Henry's theme is played. During the Race mode, Edward's theme is played. During the start of the Race mode, Gordon's theme is played. When you failed your race, Sir Topham Hatt's theme is played. Goofs * Crewe, Shiloh and Barrow are depicted as stations on the North Western Railway, yet none of them are part of the Island. * In this game, Knapford, Brendam, Dryaw, Maron and Elsbridge stations look inaccurate to their true appearances in the TV series. * In the front view shots of the engines, James, Percy and Duck have the same front view sprite as Thomas, but recolored and with different faces. ** Not just that, Percy and Duck's front view shots share the same color. * James, Percy, Toby and Duck's in-game sprites are missing their numbers. * Thomas has Edward's face, James has Henry's face and Duck has James' face, but modified. * Whenever Thomas, Percy and Duck hit a down arrow balloon, run into mud on the rails, start over a mission or quit the explore part, they use James' sad face, but with different face designs. * When Duck and Annie are facing left, their sprites are mirrored, meaning Duck's "GWR" lettering and Annie's name are mirrored as well. * Whenever James, Percy and Duck crash into an engine during races, they sometimes use Thomas' surprised face, but with different face designs. * When Duck is going up around bends, the side of his running board changes from black to red. * James is depicted with a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement, his tender is too short, and also his wheels are red. * In the picture for Race, James is wearing one of Thomas' happy faces. * On the "Pick an Engine" and "Coloring your Engine" screens, as well as the in-game sprites, all the engines have the same face. * Percy's colour-in picture shows him with a single coupling rod. * The sprites and sound effects for using the engines' whistles is exactly the same for all the engines. Gallery File:ThomasTheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)Cartridge.jpg|Cartridge File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)TitleScreen.png|Title Screen File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)CharacterSelect.png|Character Select File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)ThomasColourIn.png|Thomas Color-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)ThomasColourInPainted.png|Thomas Color-In (Painted) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)JamesColourIn.png|James Color-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)JamesColourInPainted.png|James Color-In (Painted) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)PercyColourIn.png|Percy Color-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)PercyColourInPainted.png|Percy Color-In (Painted) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)TobyColourIn.png|Toby Color-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)TobyColourInPainted.png|Toby Color-In (Painted) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)DuckColourIn.png|Duck Color-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)DuckColourInPainted.png|Duck Color-In (Painted) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)NameYourEngineer.png|Name Your Engineer File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)PickSkillLevel.png|Pick Skill Level File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameModeSelection.png|Game Mode Selection File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameExample.png|Game Example (Easy) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameExampleMedium.png|Game Example (Medium) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameExampleHard.png|Game Example (Hard) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreenJamesV1.png|Well Done Screen (James; V1) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreenJamesV2.png|Well Done Screen (James; V2) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreenEdwardV1.png|Well Done Screen (Edward; V1) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreenEdwardV2.png|Well Done Screen (Edward; V2) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreenThomasV1.png|Well Done Screen (Thomas; V1) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreenThomasV2.png|Well Done Screen (Thomas; V2) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreenGordonV1.png.png|Well Done Screen (Gordon; V1) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreenGordonV2.png|Well Done Screen (Gordon; V2) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreenHenryV1.png|Well Done Screen (Henry; V1) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreen.png|Well Done Screen (Henry; V2) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameCompleteV1.png|Game Complete (V1) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameCompleteExample.png|Game Complete (V2) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameCompleteV3.png|Game Complete (V3) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameCompleteV4.png|Game Complete (V4) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)RaceExample.png|Race Example File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)RaceVictoryExample.png|Race Victory (V1) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)RaceVictoryV2.png|Race Victory (V2) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)RaceVictoryV3.png|Race Victory (V3) File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)RaceFailure.png.png|Race Failure File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)ComeBackandPlayAgainScreen.png|"Come back and play again soon!" File:Thomas'HappyFace.png|Thomas' Happy Face File:Thomas'SadFace.png|Thomas' Sad Face File:Thomas'sSurprisedFace.PNG|Thomas' Surprised Face File:James'HappyFace.png|James' Happy Face File:James'SadFace.png|James' Sad Face File:Jamess'sSurprisedFace.PNG|James' Surprised Face File:Percy'sHappyFace.png|Percy's Happy Face File:Percy'sSadFace.png|Percy's Sad Face File:Percy'sSurprisedFace.PNG|Percy's Surprised Face File:Toby'sHappyFace.png|Toby's Happy Face File:Toby'sSadFace.png|Toby's Sad Face File:Toby'sSurprisedFace.PNG|Toby's Surprised Face File:Duck'sHappyFace.png|Duck's Happy Face File:Duck'sSadFace.png|Duck's Sad Face File:Duck'sSurprisedFace.PNG|Duck's Surprised Face File:Annie'sFace.png|Annie's Face File:TroublesomeTruck'sFace2.png|Troublesome Trucks' Face File:TTTESegaGenesisWhistle.png|Whistle Category:Video games Category:Console games Category:Merchandise